Prime Time of Your Life
by Drowning in Ice
Summary: "We're all moving to the same heartbeat. Not we, I." Demyx comes to a drug-induced epiphany and realizes what it's like to be a part of something bigger. Pairings: Demyx/Everybody, literally?


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related characters.

Some relevant information about Ecstasy. It causes a high by increasing the user's intake of serotonin, a mood-boosting chemical already found in your body and often results in the user feeling connected with the people around them. However, it also causes dehydration, and when you're dancing in a hot club high on Ecstasy, you could actually die from overheating or frem overexerting the heart, if not from dehydrating.

And about the actual fic. I'm not sure how many of you listen to Daft Punk, but the end of "Prime Time of Your Life" explains it all. This fic is partially inspired by that, partially inspired by their **AWESOME** work on the Tron Legacy soundtrack, partially by me being in a general odd state of mind. Enjoy.

x

Pounding. Music. Pounding. Dancing. Pounding. Pounding. Pounding. What?

Bright, colorful, flashing lights. Damn. Was that Ecstasy or acid? Pounding. Oh, those were the disco lights. Haa. I'm silly.

Pounding. Yeah, that was Ecstasy. I wanna fuck the whole club. We're all just so in sync. Pounding. And we're all going faster. I swear the music has the same tempo. But it can't. Not when everything's going so fast. Bump-bump.

A long line of sweat on my face and I realize – I'm really hot. Like fur coat in a Mexican summer with hot coffee hot. But I can't stop dancing. If I stop, I'm gonna die. Bump-bump. Don't ask how I know. The pounding is telling me. It knows what it's talking about. I can't stop moving with it. I have to keep up. It wants me.

Bump-bump. I'm dancing with girls. I'm dancing with a boy. I'm dancing with... I don't even know what it is. Is this a yeti? A hermaphrodite? An alien? I think I love yeti hermaphrodite aliens. Bump-bump. People keep pulling and pushing me. I love you all too. I've shared enough spit to fill a pool. My neck's gonna have more spots than a Dalmatian. Bump... bump...?

Where'd the music go? I'm thrust into a skinny man's hold as I realize the music stopped. Why? Everybody's moving around, but where's the order? Some of them are going away. They can't. I love them. I love them! I think I'm gonna cry. This man with yellow eagle eyes is trying to give me something. What? I don't need it, I need music. I need _them_. Hey! He's the one who gave me this high. Can't he give me the music back too?

Bump, bump.

I think these are tears of joy. We're all coming back together like magic. A new song, so much slower and gentler has started. The music is back, and now I see he's trying to give me water. Why? Whatever. I take it and proceed to drench my head. Bump, bump.

I dance away from him and back into the sea of bodies. They're all still passing me around like a joint. But in this slow music, it's all so different. The pulls turned into playful gropes and the pushes are caresses. It's all so intimate. Bump, bump. I could share my life with these people.

Some cute brunette person's mouth is all over my neck. I think it's a boy. I'm pretty sure that's a dick rubbing against mine like that. He's caressing me away and now a girl is gyrating on me. At least I think those are boobs all over my stomach.

What is that pulse? Pulse. I just answered my own question, you see that? We're all just cells moving around one body. I know everything about them. They know everything about me. We're all moving to the same heartbeat. Not we, I. There's just one I in this room, made up of a bunch of little parts. I just have my Demyx and my eagle-eyed man and my yeti hermaphrodite alien. Like "my hand" and "my leg." Pulse. That's why my cells will die if they stop. They can't kill the heartbeat.

Pulse. If all of my dancing parts started fucking, would it be an orgy or just jerking off? I want that to happen. That needs to happen. Pulse. There's a wetness because my Demyx just came, but he can go again. There's so much drugs and serotonin flowing through my cells it's ridiculous. Pulse. There's so much love in this one body. I should spread it to the world.

Pulse my Demyx and my eagle-eyed man meet again, Pulse and this time my Demyx manages to figure out how to drink the water. Pulse it's probably too late and my Demyx collapses against my Pulse eagle-eyed man, now out of commission. Pulse.

Pulse Pulse Pulse PulsePulsPulPuP-


End file.
